1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and a method of controlling display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a body-mounted data display device (a wearable data display device) such as a Head Mounted Display (HMD), Face Mounted Display (FMD) or the like has been provided. By wearing such a data display device, an image can be displayed in the entirety of the eyesight of a user, or the user can feel as if he/she is in a virtual space by a Virtual Reality (VR) technique.
Further, recently, a technique has been developed in which such a data display device is equipped in a game device or the like to give a feeling to a player that the player joins a game in a virtual space, and to improve immersion in the game or entertainment of the game.
However, when realistically actualizing the virtual space, a vibration, an oscillation or the like on a screen may occur. As a user does not actually move, there is a risk that the user suffers from so-called “visually induced motion sickness” when such a vibration or the like occurs. Thus, a method of preventing such sickness due to a HMD or the like is provided (see Patent Document 1, for example).
However, although the visually induced motion sickness differs for each user, and differs for the status of the user at the moment, according to the conventional technique, it is impossible to appropriately prevent the visually induced motion sickness in accordance with each case.